


Texting again

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Married Life, Texting, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat





	1. Chapter 1

**11.24 Uhr**

Du verdammter *****! Wie kannst du das meinen Bruder antun?

Hast du nur ****** im Kopf?

 

**11.30 Uhr**

Sorry für das eben

Harriet hat sich das Handy genommen während ich geschlafen habe

**JW**

 

**11.32 Uhr**

So du redest oder vielmehr schreibst mir wieder

ich sollte deiner Schwester danken

**SH**

 

**11.34 Uhr**

Geh ans Telefon

**SH**

 

**11.37 Uhr**

Nein

**JW**

 

**11.41 Uhr**

Warum? Schlechter Empfang?

**SH**

 

**11.49 Uhr**

Nein du ***********

Er will nicht mit dir reden weil du ihn verletzt hast

geht das nicht in deinen ********** Schädel rein               

 

**11.50 Uhr**

John? 

**SH**

 

**11.52 Uhr**

Verdammt

Und sowas nennt sich Detektiv

 

**11.58 Uhr**

Nur weil ich hier bin

denkt sie gleich sich einmischen zu müssen

Hab mich in Claras Nähzimmer verbarrikadiert

Das nächste mal geh ich zu Sarah

**JW**

 

**11.59 Uhr**

NEIN

**SH**

 

**12.02 Uhr**

Nein?

**JW**

 

**12.03 Uhr**

Auf keinen Fall!

**SH**

 

**12.06 Uhr**

Und warum nicht?

**JW**

 

**12.08 Uhr**

Weil sie für Männer wie dich gerade sehr empfänglich ist

**SH**

**12.11 Uhr**

Wie bitte?

**JW**

**12.13 Uhr**

Sie hat die Beziehung mit diesen Masseur beendet

**SH**

**12.17 Uhr**

Warte mal das kann nicht sein

Warum hat sie nichts gesagt?

**JW**

**12.19 Uhr**

Sie wollte es dir nicht zeigen

da sie schon wieder in einer Beziehungen versagt hat

und sie beneidet uns weil es bei uns besser läuft

**SH**

**12.21 Uhr**

Siehst ja

tut es nicht

**JW**

**12.24 Uhr**

Ich verstehe

**SH**

**12\. 31 Uhr**

Nein Sherlock so war das nicht gemeint

Deswegen wollte ich auch raus

du weist wenn ich wütend bin plappere ich einfach drauf los

**JW**

**12.32 Uhr**

Wenn es doch wahr ist

**SH**

**12.39 Uhr**

Nein

Ja ok vielleicht

aber ich schmeiss dir nicht gerne solche Sachen an den Kopf

die ich hinter her bereuen werde

wenn man etwas sagt dann muss man das auch so meinen

aber was meintest du mit sie ist empfänglich für mich

**JW**

**12.41 Uhr**

Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären

**SH**

**12.43 Uhr**

Ja bitte

**JW**

**12.46 Uhr**

Sie ist eine alleinstehende in die Jahre gekommene Frau

was gibt es da besseres als einen Mann der viel zu gut ist und seine tröstende Brust gerne hinhält

In so einen Zustand interessiert es die Frauen nicht ob die Männer verheiratet sind

**SH**

**12.48 Uhr**

Schaust du schon wieder solche Dramas?

**JW**

**12\. 49 Uhr**

Nein

**SH**

**12.50 Uhr**

Vielleicht

**SH**

**12.52 Uhr**

Aber du musst nicht zu ihr gehen

**SH**

**12.55 Uhr**

Na zu Harry werde ich jedenfalls nicht mehr fahren

wenn sie aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten macht

**JW**

**12\. 57 Uhr**

Beim nächsten mal werde ich auch nicht so unachtsam sein

dann müssen wir uns auch nicht streiten

**SH**

**13.14 Uhr**

Erstens mal wir haben uns nicht wirklich gestritten

Ich bin Nachts nach Hause gekommen und bin über eins deiner Experimente geflogen

danach musste ich Greg bitten mich zum Krankenhaus zu fahren

weil ich die Glassplitter nich alleine aus meinem Fuß raus bekommen hätte

noch dazu hab ich ein ganz schöne Beule am Kopf

Und zweitens war es wenigstens nett bei Mycroft

**JW**

**13.16 Uhr**

Das hat mir alles Lestrade erklärt

aber versteh nur nicht warum die nicht wieder her gekommen bist

bei Mycroft nett? Niemals 

**SH**

**13.19 Uhr**

Ich komme in ein paar Tagen zurück

bis dahin sollten wir uns eine Pause gönnen

**JW**

**13.20 Uhr**

Wenn du es für richtig hältst

**SH**

**13.22 Uhr**

Wie geht es deinem Fuß?

**SH**

**13.23 Uhr**

Und deinem Kopf?

Hast du Kopfschmerzen?

**SH**

**13.28 Uhr**

Du kannst mich auch hier bei uns Zuhause ignorieren

**SH**

**13.31 Uhr**

Es ist doch noch unser Zuhause?

**SH**

**13.36 Uhr**

Du wolltest nach Mrs. Hudsons Waschmaschine sehen

**SH**

**13.46 Uhr**

John?

**SH**

**14.04 Uhr**

Ich habe alles weggeräumt und sauber gemacht

**SH**

**14.06 Uhr**

Es ist in Ordnung wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst

aber wie gesagt kannst du das nicht hier in der Baker Street tun

**SH**

**16.23 Uhr**

John es tut mir Leid

**SH**

**16.25 Uhr**

War das so schwer

**JW**

**16.27 Uhr**

Nein aber es war so schlechter Empfang im Zug

**SH**

**16.28 Uhr**

Wo fährst du schon wieder hin

**JW**

**16.29 Uhr**

Ich bin schon angekommen

**SH**

**16.32 Uhr**

Wenn du so wieso mit einem Fall beschäftigt bist

dann hör auf mir zu schreiben

**JW**

**16.34 Uhr**

Ich habe doch gerade gar nichts woran ich arbeiten könnte

**SH**

**16.37 Uhr**

Warum zum Henker warst du dann mit dem Zug unterwegs

**JW**

**16.39 Uhr**

Ich würde das Thema ja gerne vertiefen

aber würdest du bitte raus kommen

und deiner Schwester sagen das sie aufhören soll mich zu schlagen

**SH**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**11.24 am**  
You damn ******! How could you do that to my brother?  
Do you have only **** in the head?

 **11.30 am**  
Sorry for that just now  
Harriet has taken the cell phone while I slept  
**JW**

 **11.32 am**  
So you're talking or rather writing to me again  
I should thank your sister  
**SH**

 **11.34 am**  
Pick up the phone  
**SH**

 **11.37 am**  
No  
**JW**

 **11.41 am**  
Why? Poor Reception?  
**SH**

 **11.49 am**  
No you ******  
He doesn’t want to talk to you because you hurt him  
Couldn’t your skull ******* grab this?

 **11.50 am**  
John?  
**SH**

 **11.52 am**  
Damn  
And you call yourself a detective

 **11.58 am**  
Just because I'm here  
she thinks she has to interfere  
have barricaded myself in Clara's sewing room  
Next time I go to Sarah  
**JW**

 **11.59 am**  
NO  
**SH**

 **12.02 pm**  
No?  
**JW**

 **12.03 pm**  
No way!  
**SH**

 **12.06 pm**  
And why not?  
**JW**

 **12.08 pm**  
Because she is very receptive to men like you  
**SH**

 **12.11 pm**  
I beg your pardon?  
**JW**

 **12.13 pm**  
She ended the relationship with this massage therapist  
**SH**

 **12.17 pm**  
Wait a minute this can’t be  
Why doesn’t she say anything?  
**JW**

 **12.19 pm**  
She doesn’t want to show it  
she has already failed in a relationship  
and she envies us because ours runs better  
**SH**

 **12.21 pm**  
You see it doesn’t  
**JW**

 **12.24 pm**  
I understand  
**SH**

 **12.31 pm**  
No Sherlock  
It wasn’t meant like that  
That's why I wanted to get out  
You know when I'm angry I just start babbling  
**JW**

 **12.32 pm**  
If it’s true  
**SH**

 **12.39 clock**  
No  
Ok, yes maybe  
but I don’t like to blow things to your head that  
I'll regret afterwards  
if you say something then you have to meant it or not  
But what do you mean by she is receptive for me  
**JW**

 **12.41 pm**  
Do I really have to tell you that  
**SH**

 **12.43 pm**  
Yes, please  
**JW**

 **12.46 pm**  
She is a single woman in her late years  
is there anything better than a man who is far too good and holds out his comforting chest  
In such a state the women are interested whether the men are married not doesn’t matter  
**SH**

 **12.48 pm**  
Do you watch such dramas again?  
**JW**

 **12 49 pm**  
No  
**SH**

 **12.50 pm**  
Maybe  
**SH**

 **12.52 pm**  
But you don’t have to go to her  
**SH**

 **12.55 pm**  
Well Harry, I will not drive to Harry anymore  
if she turns little things into big ones every time  
**JW**

 **12 57 pm**  
Next time I will not be so careless  
then we don’t have to fight  
**SH**

 **13.14 pm**  
First we haven’t really fought  
I came home at night and flew over one of your experiments  
then I had to ask Greg to drive me to the hospital  
because I couldn’t get the broken glass out alone from my foot  
Besides, I've got a very nice bump on the head  
And secondly, was it at least nice with Mycroft  
**JW**

 **13.16 pm**  
Lestrade had explained everything  
but I just don’t see why you don’t come back again  
Nice with Mycroft? Never  
**SH**

 **13.19 pm**  
I'll be back in a few days  
Until then, we should allow ourselves a break  
**JW**

 **13.20 pm**  
If you think that’s right  
**SH**

 **13.22 pm**  
How is your foot doing?  
**SH**

 **13.23 pm**  
And your head?  
Do you have a headache?  
**SH**

 **13.28 pm**  
You can ignore me at home here too  
**SH**

 **13.31 pm**  
It is still our home?  
**SH**

 **13.36 pm**  
You wanted to see after Mrs. Hudson washer  
**SH**

 **13.46 pm**  
John?  
**SH**

 **14.04 pm**  
I have put away everything and cleaned  
**SH**

 **14.06 pm**  
It's okay if you don’t want to talk to me  
but as I said you can do that here in Baker Street  
**SH**

 **16.23 pm**  
John I'm sorry  
**SH**

 **16.25 pm**  
Was that so hard?  
**JW**

 **16.27 pm**  
No but it was a poor reception on the train  
**SH**

 **16.28 pm**  
Where are you going again?  
**JW**

 **16.29 pm**  
I am already arrived  
**SH**

 **16.32 pm**  
If you're so busy with a case  
Then stop writing to me  
**JW**

 **16.34 pm**  
I've nothing to work right now  
**SH**

 **16.37 pm**  
Why the hell were you then traveling with a train?  
**JW**

 **16.39 pm**  
I would like to deepen the topic here  
but would you please come out  
and tell your sister she should stop beating me  
**SH**


End file.
